


Killer Track

by neganricks



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt Rick Grimes, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Baby Driver, Love at First Sight, M/M, Protective Negan, Rick is 20, Sad Backstory, Violence, getaway driver negan, negan is 21, negan is being blackmailed, sherry and dwight are married, waiter rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganricks/pseuds/neganricks
Summary: being blackmailed to be a getaway driver for atlanta's biggest heist mastermind was not the life negan had planned for his early twenties. after the death of his parents and the downfall of his lifestyle, negan believes there is little hope for redemption- until he meets blue eyed rick that re-introduces him to the person he wants to be.---inspired by baby driver by edgar wright





	Killer Track

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy! 
> 
> so, baby driver is one of my favorite films and after re watching it on a flight home from Washington i decided that who wouldn't want Negan to take on the role of Miles/Baby while Rick takes Debbies place. If you haven't watched Baby Driver i highly recommend and other than that i hope you like this (i love comments for validation :p)

"speed the fuck up, kid-" the dark haired man that Negan had only been introduced two hours ago shouted over the sound of Queen blasting through the earphones that were secured in Negan's ears, he threw a calloused hand over his shoulder which caused the younger man to tense. Simon- was his name, according to Doc there was little this criminal couldn't do,  _well_ , apart from stay out of prison which he frequently visited, but over than that he was a skilled individual who had lead many heists throughout North America. "Doc told me you were his best driver, fuckin' prove it-" 

Negan couldn't decide if it was Simon's harassment or the fact that the cop car behind him was getting pretty close but he found himself pressing a combat boot clad foot down on the peddle of the red camaro until the cars behind were far in the distance. The loud cheer from the back seat brought the driver back to reality, while Simon,  _unfortunately_ , got to sit in the passengers seat giving him the perfect opportunities to berate him whenever he pleased, Dwight and Sherry were in the back- gold thrown over their laps as if they were in a cliche bonnie and clyde remake that Negan wished he was not apart of. 

Unlike Simon, Negan had experienced many encounters with Dwight and Sherry. They never did a job without each other, which Negan would find romantic since they were a happily married couple and looked at each other like they hung the moon and stars in the sky- if they both weren't criminals that would hold an innocent individual at gun point while making out. 

Because that was the thing, the three sat in the car right now, high on life had choose this way of life- had woken up one day and decided,  _nope, i don't want to be a dentist, a hairdresser, a business owner-_ whatever the fuck career you could chose from. Nope, they would much rather perform heists for a living. Negan had wanted to travel, see what the world had to offer and get a job- a normal job, something creative, maybe open his own tattoo parlor. Now, looking back all that seemed like wishful thinking. 

"Holy motherfucking SHIT-" Dwight shouted from the backseat once again, slapping a celebratory hand down on Negan's shoulder, "Did you see that fucking swerve? Where did you learn to drive kid? I can see why Doc keeps you around-" 

Doc. The name that grates on Negan's skin and keeps him up at night. He had met Doc when he was nineteen, a messed up kid that was still mourning the deaths of his parents despite the car accident that had killed them being years before. It wasn't like Negan had nobody, after he became an orphan at the age of fourteen he was taken in by a foster parent- Harry, who Negan loves more than anything. 

Harry was deaf, which had encouraged Negan to learn sign language as soon as they had started living together. It wasn't that Negan was his full time carer, because despite Harry having a severe disability he looked after Negan emotionally more than anyone on the fuckin' planet. Which was why when they came into money struggles and with Harry not being able to work, Negan scraped the idea of going to art college and decided to get a job at a local pizzeria instead where he worked until he was nineteen. It was until the pizzeria got shut down and the teen couldn't find work anywhere that would make a living for him and Harry- he resulted in-  _and which he deeply regrets_ \- stealing one of the most expensive cars in downtown atlanta that happened to be the property of Doc- the biggest heist mastermind in the city. 

At first Negan had thought he was going to be killed, after all when Doc had hunted him down with the car in question he had quoted,  _i will break your legs and murder everyone you love_ , sure, Negan didn't really give a shit about himself- after all he had nothing going for him and about a buck to his name. However, when Doc had mentioned the name  _Harry,_ Negan's blood had run cold. So, they had came to an agreement. Doc wouldn't touch a hair on Harry's head as long as the teen at the time became Doc's getaway driver. 

That had been two years ago. 

"Here we fuckin' go-" Simon shot Negan a tooth filled grin as the man pulled up in the parking lot, far away from the blue and red flashing lights of the city. Negan was a good fucking driver and that's why Doc used that to his advantage, Negan was paying off his debt to the older man by providing him with the best driver, one that had never been caught. He pushed open the car door and watched with a numb expression as the three criminals celebrated the bags of cash that were wrapped up in their arms. Simon knocked Negan's shoulder as he walked past, muttering something along the lines of "Well done, i'm surprised-" before heading into the elevator. 

"There you are-" Doc span around in his leather chair which was sat at the top of the abandoned warehouse, his thick framed glasses sat perched on the edge of his nose as a smug smile spread across his face. Negan pulled out a seat which was the furthest away from the group, securing the earphones that were still in his ears and turning up the music that played through them.  _Queen_ , his favorite. The four other people in the room fell into a conversation, one that Negan didn't particularly want to hear so he distracted himself with the music. A comfort to him that had followed him on every getaway drive since he had started. 

He wasn't sure how long had passed before a pen was being thrown in his direction, an attempt to grab his attention. He glanced up, his expression bored as he starred back at the four faces he had grown to hate. 

"You in there, Negan?" Doc chuckled, "I said, good job today. Once again, you've just proved why i get you to do every heist job. Never lets me down, my little genius-" 

Simon rolled his eyes, "He drives. He's not the ones that have to march into a federal building with firearms under their arms and getting all your money for you-" 

Sherry chuckled from her position over her husbands knee, Dwight grinned alongside her- "Aw, Si. You sound jealous, Doc you gotta start giving Simon more praise. He's getting jealous of the kid-" 

"Shut the fuck u-" Dwight clicked his tongue to silence Simon, which the man actually did. "Does the kid even speak? Seriously? I haven't heard two words come out of him?" 

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you, Simon-" Sherry grinned as she blew a bubble with her chewing gum. Simon starred back at Negan, a smirk evident on his lips as he waited for a noise to erupt from Negan- which never came.

Doc slammed his hands down on the desk, silencing the group all together. "Today's over. Now get out." 

 _Happily,_ Negan thought to himself as he jumped up from his seat and started walking towards the elevator. The cough that came from Doc was enough to stop him in his tracks. 

Thankfully, by now Simon, Sherry and Dwight had gone- most likely splashing their non-deserving money somewhere stupid. "You did good today, kid." Doc confirmed with a smile, patting the seat beside him. Negan wouldn't lie that he had thought about refusing the seat, although knowing Doc he would find a way to make the boy regret it. "We are almost at the end of our deal, you've almost paid back all your debt." Negan found himself looking in shock, he had forgotten that soon enough this wouldn't be his life anymore. Doc had said when they started this that once he's earned enough money to pay for the cost of the car, he would be free of all of this. The thought was a relief. 

"Don't look too happy about it, son." Doc grinned. "I thought we had grown to like each other-"

Negan forced a fake smile, although he knew Doc was a smart enough man to see right through it. The older man chuckled and passed the man a small amount of money compared to his thousands that sat across from it. That was the bitter part of it, while Doc did give him some of the earnings- he always explained that he was still paying back a debt and therefore he didn't deserve the same amount of cash as everybody else. And who was Negan to argue. 

 

 

He aimlessly scrolled through his Ipod, flicking through songs as he did. He smiled as he graced upon a song his mother loved, she would sing it in the car after picking him up from school- a voice that no other would compare too. He wiped his eye at the thought. Now, he sat in a small diner on the outskirts of the city- it was just gone 7pm and he had sent Harry a message that he would be home soon enough, to stop the man worrying because despite Negan now being a legal adult it didn't stop the man worrying. 

There weren't many people in the diner, in fact there was a young teenage couple- most likely on their first date- shoved in one of the booths in the corner and then a guy watching the news on the small screen by the bar, devouring a bowl of mac n cheese. 

"You're late-" Negan glanced up from scanning the room, the music still playing soundly in his ear. He looked up just in time to see a breathless guy, with short curls and blue eyes that even Negan could spot from this far away. He was evidently in a rush, his cheeks were flushed red and he looked particularly stressed. Negan followed the boys clumsy movements all the way until he disappeared through the double doors that said 'staff only'. Thankfully for Negan, he didnt have to wait much longer as a few seconds later the boy was reappearing by this time with a pinny wrapped around his waist while he secured a name tag onto his chest. 

Negan watched as the boy made his way over to him, which finally forced the black haired man to stop starring as the brunette stood in front of him with a welcoming smile and damn those eyes were extra blue. "Hey, would you like to order?" His voice was smooth and for the first time in forever Negan found himself captivated by someone. "...Or, i can give you a few extra minutes." The boy added with a little smile, noticing Negan was daydreaming. 

He shook his head quickly, to indicate he was ready to order but to also clear his head. 

"N-no, i'm ready. Thanks-"

The waiter was just about to reply, most likely to ask what he would like to order when he cast his eyes down to the screen of Negan's ipod. His smile extended as he took a seat opposite, he lifted the one earpod that wasn't in Negan's ear and held it to his own, his grin increasing as he listened. " _whenever the sun don't shine, you go out to light my hind, and i get real close to youuuuuu"_ Negan watched with wide eyes as the boy sang into the small microphone of his earphones, chuckling as he did so. "Good music taste-" 

"Oh, um- thanks." Negan smiled, suddenly feeling like a fifteen year old kid blushing. He glanced down at the boys name tag and raised his eyebrow with a smirk, "Jessica?" 

Now it was the boys turn to blush as he glanced down at the name tag, "Oh, oops. Yeah, i'm new here." he laughed. "My names not Jessica." 

"Can i know your name then, not-jessica?" 

Curls laughed, but instantly froze when his boss shot him a glare. Sure, he most likely shouldn't be sitting down having a chat with one of the customers when he should be serving people. Negan didn't care. "If you tell me yours first." 

"Negan." he answered instantly, and curls eyebrow shot up. 

"Negan? That's a badass name, i almost feel disappointed telling you mine now." he did anyway. "It's Rick. Boring right?" As on queue, Rick's boss shouted his name and told him to get working. Negan almost wanted to tell the guy to fuck off, because, hey, we are having a conversation over here but Rick was already getting up from his seat and flipping his notepad over. "So, Negan- what can i get for you?" 

"For you...to hang out with me?" he grinned, sudden confidence coming over him. 

Rick smiled back, before holding a hand up in surrender. "Maybe when my boss isn't looming over me."  _did he just agree that they could hang out, though?_ Negan hoped so, because the thought of not seeing blue eyes again hurts. "Food? Drink?" 

"Just a black coffee, please." And Rick was gone, although he smiled over his shoulder once last time before he was gone. 

And if hope was a human, it was 100% in that guy. 

 

 

 _hey, harry. i'm home_ negan signed as he stood in front of the man, food from the diner in his hands. the man grinned and held his arms open, burgers were always harrys favorites.  _let me get a plate_ Negan continued as he headed into the kitchen and did exactly what he said, while Harry watched him. Maybe Harry could pick up on his unusual happy mood. What could he say? Blue eyes was a whole other story. 

Harry was watching TV as usual, some awful cartoon that had Negan bored to his very core. He placed the plate over Harry's lap with a smile as Harry signed back  _thank you_ and dug into the food. Negan took this as an opportunity to change the channel,  there was a number of lame ass movies on that Negan skipped through alongside TV shows that all had the same story line. Although as he skimmed past the news, he found himself pausing the second a CCTV image came up onto the screen. 

It was him. There was no denying it, despite him wearing his black framed sunglasses and dark leather jacket- Negan can easily recall that job. He was sat in the drivers seat, the news reporter was discussing another heist that had occurred and was providing a very detailed description of Negan.  _You don't belong in that world_ Harry signed, a pityful look splashed across his face. 

He sighed, 

reality had just came back to kick him in the ass.  

 


End file.
